The present invention relates to a heat exchanger unit for motor vehicles. Heat exchanger units for motor vehicles are known. They are used in automotive engineering as, for example, cooling devices for the motor or internal combustion engine, or as an air conditioner condenser for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle. It is also known to equip motor vehicles with a radiator only, without providing an air conditioning condenser. It is also known to couple a radiator and an air conditioning condenser to form an assembly. Heat exchangers coupled in this way have, as do radiators and air conditioning condensers fashioned separately, collector pipes situated at a distance from one another, between which there is provided a system of cooling fins and pipes. Given a design in which two heat exchangers are coupled to form a constructive unit, two such collector pipes are assigned to each of these heat exchangers. In the known designs, having a separate construction or a construction with a coupled module, these pipes each have cylindrical covering walls.
The underlying object of the present invention is to create an operationally reliable heat exchanger unit that can be manufactured easily from the point of view of production engineering, and that can be constructed so as to save space and weight.